


Trust (Day 1 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Love')

by gemsofformenos



Series: My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula loves flying, Azulaweek2020, F/M, Flying, Friendship, Growing feelings, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Azulaweek 2020 Day 1 (Love): Teo has prepared a big surprise for Azula he is sure she'll love it.
Relationships: Azula/Teo (Avatar)
Series: My Works for Azulaweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818124
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Trust (Day 1 of the Azulaweek 2020 Prompt: 'Love')

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. I am so happy that I really made, cause it has looked like for a long time that I wouldn’t be able to participate this year, but some long night nightshifts later I can finally announce, I did it. A week full of stories with and around our favorite Princess. I wish all of you a lot of fun during the next days.

“Come on Azula, I know you’ll love the surprise!”

Azula was giving Teo a deadly glare as she was huffing at the way up to the edge of the crater of Caldera City. She had no clue how the young man in his wheelchair she used to push up and down the halls in the Palace since weeks could be so fast right now. She was already starting to sweat a bit, beside wearing just a summer outfit and only the fact that the way down would be already much longer than the last parts up stopped her from turning around. But she was officially grumpy and definitely in doubt that any surprise could make up this march up the volcano.

Teo seemed to mobilize an unknown strength, fueled by his excitement. The young man was already disappearing behind the last curve and Azula rolled her eyes about the bubbling enthusiasm of her company.

The man has made a big secret about this surprise but has promised that Azula would love it and has begged since days to have this trip with her and finally Azula has given up her resistance.

“Azula! Hurry up, the wind is perfect!”

The Firebender frowned at this quote and reached the last curve. The way grew wider revealing a large plateau where Teo was waiting with a beaming smile.

Azula took a surprised gasp.

Teo wasn’t alone. Aang was waiting beside him and was waving at Azula, but some objects caught Azula’s attention. Teo had left his wheelchair and has taken place in another one, but this one had two seats. A big glider was fixed at the wheelchair and Teo was preparing some sort of glasses. Azula felt a nervous tickle in her stomach.

“You’re kidding Teo? Don’t tell me you want to throw us down this cliff with nothing but a fragile construction out of wood and fabric.”

Teo’s smile grew even wider.

“Amazing, isn’t it. And it’s not made out of wood, it’s made out of bones. It’ll be awesome, you’ll love it, trust me.”

Azula stared at Teo like he was a flying hippo cow.

“But this is madness Teo. You cannot even walk and now you tell me you can fly with this thing?”

Azula stared in total disbelief at the gliders. She noticed Teo’s smile fading for a moment, but a warm and encouraging one returned as he wheeled himself closer to Azula to take one of her hands.

“My handicap has never stopped me, Azula. I have done this before and to me it is the best thing in the world. I am free in the air and I am sure you’ll love this feeling too.”

He let her hand go and Azula noticed in horror that the man wheeled himself towards the edge. Teo pressed some protective glasses before his eyes and turned back to Azula.

“I have learned to fly this thing with Aang to test the safety and he would be at our side all the time in case something unexpected would happen.”

His face got hopeful.

“I will fly today Azula, but I really hope you’ll fly with me. I know you’ll love it.”

Azula shook her head nervously.

“But what if something unexpected happen, what if…”

Teo’s warm voice cut her off

“Something unexpected could always happen.” He pointed at his legs “But this fact shouldn’t stop you to try new things or to do things you love. All my friends were flying gliders and so I wanted to do it too and my father and I figured out a way for me to make this dream come true.”

He offered her a hand.

“Trust me Azula. This will be awesome.”

Azula stared some painful long moments at Teo’s hand…

“Okay.”

She took Teo’s hand and let him guide her to the seat behind him. The young man was screaming in joy and also Aang, who has observed the conversation in silence gave Teo a high five.

Soon Azula was in place and secured with belts like Teo. She was looking towards the edge with mixed feelings.

“I should ask Zuko to put me back into the nuthouse.”

Teo simply turned back with a wide grin.

“Don’t worry, if this goes wrong we don’t need to care about this question.”

Azula was about to shout a protest as Aang gave the big glider a push with his bending. Azula heard the echo of her shock shriek as the glider left the plateau…

The Princess didn’t knew how long she had closed her eyes but she felt the cold air ripping at her hair as she finally dared to open them again. And for a long time she was simply speechless.

The sight above the capital was amazing and Teo was directing the glider carefully in wide circles on an upstream. The sun was up high and the rooftops of the Palace was glittering in bright gold. It was a breathtaking sight and to feel this freedom and the wind in her hair was so unbelievable. She noticed Aang with his own glider at their side. The Airbender was beaming at her and showed her a thumb up. Azula simply waved back in joy. This experience was truly exhilarating and awesome.

“What do you think Azula? Do you like flying.”

Azula took a deep breath.

“No Teo. I love it.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it thankfully.

“I can build you your own glider and show you how to fly it.”

She leaned forward as best she could and placed a kiss on Teo’s head

“I would love that even more.”

She couldn’t see the young man blushing but she did hear his joyful scream.


End file.
